


Accent Wall

by screm_jin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, eventual gay, im going to hell, just let me live out my dreams, this is the au no one asked for and no one needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screm_jin/pseuds/screm_jin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi had his suspicions about his neighbor because he wasn't even in town when his neighbor moved in despite the fact his friend considered him an "angel". It was just weird because he never saw his neighbor and not to mention the weird noises he heard coming from the other side of his office wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel With a Sinful Body

His neighbor was sort of strange in his mind.  Maybe he thought that because he was out of town the weekend said neighbor moved in. Daichi's friend Kuroo was at his apartment that weekend though. Kuroo called Daichi out of breath saying that his new neighbor was an angel and that he was so lucky to have thin walls if he got to listen to that. Daichi just brushed it off and ignored his friend and went on with his much needed vacation.

 

When Daichi returned from his vacation, he saw the neighbor once.  The silver haired man bowed quickly and introduced himself as Sugawara, or Suga for short. Daichi was taken aback by the man’s beauty and stuttered out his own name, much to his disappointment. After the quick introduction Suga eyed his front door and excused himself saying he needed to get back into his apartment. Daichi shrugged it off at first and thought that maybe Suga had left dinner on the stove or something. That night though, Daichi heard something that could only be described as a baby's cry. He immediately grabbed his phone and called Kuroo.

 

“Hey babe what’s up?” The slow drawl of Kuroo's voice was unmistakable.

 

“Don't call me that. You know how you were house sitting when Suga moved in?” Daichi quickly asked trying not to get stuck on the phone with Kuroo so close to his bed time.

 

“Suga? Who?”

 

“My new neighbor. The “angel” in 432. His name is Suga.” Daichi paced around his office which was the room that shared a wall with Suga's apartment. He was pacing because he never remembered Kuroo saying he had a kid or a sibling or maybe even an animal.

 

“Oh, so the angel has a name to go along with that sinful body. Nice. Are you calling to tell me about you fucking him?” Kuroo must have dropped something on his end because Kuroo muttered something then sounded far away.

 

“No, of course not what is wrong with you? Never mind. I wanted to ask you if you saw a kid with him or an animal?” Daichi asked as he stopped and leaned against the wall to listen again; it was silent.

 

“No. He is too young to have a kid. Are you scared he has a possible girlfriend? Daichi, you dog!” Kuroo chuckled loudly and snorted when he heard Daichi sigh loudly into the phone.

 

“Kuroo I just heard some strange noises and I wanted to know if he had a kid or something. I'm not trying to get into his pants.”

 

“Listening in on your neighbor, you really are the kinky type.”

 

“Kuroo I am sure if you were in your office and heard a baby crying you would be concerned too.” Daichi could never win with Kuroo.

 

“Dude, you're probably stressed from work or maybe you left your T.V on or something. I'm pretty sure you just need some sleep.” For once Daichi agreed with Kuroo and nodded despite the fact he was alone.

  
“You're probably right I guess I am going to go to bed then. Good night.” With that, the phone line went silent. Daichi stood in the small home office for at least ten minutes listening closely to the silence. While he waited there he heard nothing, maybe he was going insane.


	2. The Neighbor is a Lawyer

Suga enjoyed his new apartment; he was lucky he was able to move into a bigger apartment on such a short notice. The landlord was a saint, but he was pretty sure his compromising situation was what won her heart. As Suga was warming up a bottle in the microwave he heard some sniffling and it soon turned into a full blown wail.  _ 'Fuck'. _ Suga quickly walked to his bedroom and looked into his room and there on his bed laid the small bundle he knew he set there. The silver haired man walked into the room and scooped up the small bundle while rocking it slowly. The cries began to pacify and Suga was thankful, he didn't really need his neighbors complaining so soon. Suga smiled down at the small bundle in his arms, his gaze was immediately captured by a shimmering pair of deep blue eyes, which were still glistening with tears.

 

“It's alright Tobio I have your bottle in the microwave.” Suga directed to the baby as he walked to retrieve said bottle. He quickly checked the temperature and led it to the baby's small mouth. Of course Tobio began to suck on it eagerly, at such a sweet sight Suga could only smile. After the bottle was finished, Suga made quick work of burping Tobio and changing him into some warm pajamas. Suga had tried all weekend to put together the brand new white crib he bought for the baby but he just couldn't figure it out and plus, Tobio needed his constant attention. So Suga just sighed as he laid down next to Tobio  He was so glad that Tobio didn't fight his sleep like some children. The blue-eyed boy looked up at Suga's tired expression and laid his head down.  Suga reached over to rub the child's back to hopefully soothe him to sleep. After a few minutes of Tobio sleepily blinking up at Suga, he was now asleep and hopefully dreaming peacefully. Suga quickly fell asleep as well.

 

Daichi didn't see his neighbor for a while, maybe it was because he was at work often, or maybe Suga was at work.  He didn't really know. He hadn't heard anymore crying from the other side of his office wall, which he was sort of glad about. Another part of him was also very curious, he kept trying to walk past the apartment when Suga had the door open so maybe he could get a glimpse of the inside of the apartment. He knew it was rude to snoop into someone’s privacy, but his curiosity was killing him.

 

Daichi was brought out of his thinking when his phone buzzed in his pocket. When he looked at the notification he saw it was the group chat with Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa in it. Apparently it was the 4 th Friday of the month which meant it was movie night at Daichi's. He honestly didn't mind, since he was feeling kind of down lately; he thought the useless banter about aliens from Oikawa would cheer him up. Of course he always got into arguments with Bokuto about their existence.  The heated debates always made Daichi chuckle. Daichi made sure to tell them to bring some snacks of their choice and pj's, because like hell they were going to run away with all his nice sleep shirts. He was sure Oikawa still had his Dr. Pepper shirt that was his favorite to sleep in.

 

When Daichi arrived back at the apartment building he made sure to remind himself to stop by his mail box. As Daichi was sifting through the junk mail and bills, he heard the box to his left open. When he glanced over he saw a tired looking Sugawara. He was still as ethereal looking as ever, he just looked very down.  Maybe his job was stressing him.

 

“Hey Suga. How are you?”

 

“Oh hello, I am alright. What about yourself?” Suga smiled in his direction as he closed the box.

 

“I am good. Work is just taxing.” Suga looked him up and down and that's when he realized he doesn't even know what Daichi does for work.

“Where do you work? I never even thought to ask, you are dressed pretty fancy.” Suga smiled at the loosened red tie around his neck and the black suit jacket slung over his shoulder.

 

“Oh, this is nothing. But I am a lawyer at the local firm.” Daichi rubbed the back of his neck while glancing over Suga. “What is it you do again? Kuroo said he talked to you when you moved in and he mentioned you were a doctor.”

 

“Oh. You mean your wild haired friend? Oh well I guess you could call me a doctor of sorts. I work in pediatric neurology and I am currently doing a study on nerve endings and how to re-stimulate paralyzed limbs.” Suga smiled up at him and Daichi gaped.

 

“Wow, I never thought you to be the type.”

 

“Everyone says I'm so young and the never expected it to be my chosen line of work.” Suga giggled which sounded like music to Daichi's ears. “If you will excuse me I need to get back to my apartment so I will see you around.” Suga smiled one last time and headed for the stairs, which he ran up quickly.

 

_ 'You shouldn't leave Tobio alone in his playpen for so long Suga.' _ He chided himself when he unlocked his door.

 

When Suga entered, he walked towards his living area and glanced down at the baby. He threw the mail at the couch and bent down to pick up the baby. Suga held him close and smiled sweetly at Tobio while making a face. The baby begin to giggle and babble at Suga while grabbing at his hair and running his small fingers over his face.

 

“So, Tobio, how about a bath?” Suga giggled when the baby babbled nonsense back, he took it as him agreeing.

 

Suga carried Tobio into the bathroom where he set him down on the floor and began to run some water. Suga redirected his attention to the small baby boy and began to pull his socks off of him. Suga tickled at the bottoms of the baby's feet and smiled sweetly at the giggles Tobio let free. He made quick work of the baby's clothes and set him in the water.

 

“Tobio the neighbor is a lawyer, I hope I can raise you to be smart. Hey Tobi do we need to go buy you more clothes already?” Suga looked over the 7 month old as he splashed around in the soapy water. Suga couldn't help but talk to Tobio even though he knew Tobio wouldn't respond with an actual answer. “Tobi I can’t wait to get your crib put together. First we need to choose a color for the walls of your nursery.” The baby splashed around as Suga washed him. “Do you want a white accent wall and have the rest blue. I read some parenting books and they suggested those colors.” Tobio stopped his babbling and splashing to stare up at Suga. The baby was looking at Suga as if he was speaking gibberish, Tobio continued to stare. Suga stopped talking and looked back at Tobio. “Tob-”

 

“Mama.”

 

Suga gaped at the baby covered in bubbles.

 

“Mama... Mama...” Tobio continued to babble and splash. Suga felt his cheeks burn and he began to think Tobio was splashing water on his cheeks, but then  realized it's just him crying. He quickly shook his head and passed it off as Tobio splashing water on him.

After about ten minutes of play time Suga dried of Tobio and laughed at the baby's hilarious towel hair. Suga quickly put some footies on Tobio and combed his hair down despite finding it so amusing. Suga picked him up and carried him into the living room area and set him down on the rug while Suga sat down on the couch to sort through the mail. Suga quickly got distracted by Tobio, he watched the small baby support himself while leaning on the coffee table. He pulled himself up and Suga stared as Tobio took his small hands away from the table only to fall back on his butt. Tobio continued to pull himself up to stand with the help up the table then he became interested in the fact he could walk around the table while still holding onto it. Suga watched him make his way closer to Suga and he let go of the table only to  stumble forward and grab onto Suga's pant leg. Tobio let out a little squeal and looked up at Suga happily.

 

“Good job Tobi!” Suga praised.

  
“Mama....” Tobio let go and fell to his butt, Tobio turned away to scoot over to his toys while mumbling the word 'Mama' over and over again. Suga just smiled fondly at the cute little baby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks fixing things Amanda!!!! uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Amanda for going through and fixing mistakes and stuff.


End file.
